Goblet Of Fire Part Five
by Mimery Shaxx
Summary: Fifth part of the fanfic


(So it is that I am not copieing the book onto here, I'm skipping the reveal of the GOF. And...yeah...)

"So, you going to enter?" Mimery as Aria as they walked their way to Potions class with Snape which was in the area of Slytherins that hated Gryffindors...

"Maybe. Not sure. I mean, people die doing tasks and stuff. I surely don't want to die." She replied, looking at Mimery from the corner of her eye and shaking her head slightly.

"Only because you want to marry Fred." She laughed a nudged Aria in the side and gave her a wink. "You know you wanna."

"No I don't." She protested.

"Yes you do." Mimery teased as they walked into the not well lit classroom. Mimery sat in the second row, Aria right behind her. Fred and George walked in with their usual up-to-no-good grins. Fred sat next to Aria (of course) and George sat next to Mimery. Snape gazed at them for a moment and walked over to his desk, sitting down.

Class had now started and ever sat in hush mode, waiting for directions from their teacher. "Make me a potion, whatever you wish and along with it a one page essay about it. Easy enough, I expect everyone to pass although not to finish in one day." He said in his dull voice which had no spark at all.

"Ooohh." Mimery looked back at Aria. "Don't go off making love potions." She giggled. Aria took her notebook and hit her friend in the head with it. "Ow..." She rubbed the top of her head and turned back around to see Snape staring at them.

"I'm not going to do that..." Aria said as she began to write on some parchment subjecting to Felix Falicis (forgot how to spell it).

"Better not, you and Fred are deeply in love as it is." Goerge looked back at his twin and gave him a wink. Mimery nor Aria payed attention to this since they were too busy writing.

"So, what are you working on?" George asked, leaning over to look at Mimery's paper.

"Anti-ageing. Makes ya young again and what not." She looked at George and blinked, then started to grab a few ingredients around her.

"Ah." George looked to his left to see three pairs of beaming emrald green eyes staring at him. He gave a slight jump, finding it to be so creepy and all since the classroom only had two windows, although one of them was closed, and the eyes not having any pupils.

"What's wrong?" Mimery asked, leaning forward over the desk some, looking to the left to see what startled him. "Oh." She said. Snape waved his wand, opening the second window and a beam of light shot across to the other side of the room, revealing the figures who had been staring at George. Three boys, all who looked in the midst of the age seventeen or eightteen. The boy on the far left had black hair that was short and slick and a flip in the front as if it were a small wave of water. The middle boy also had black hair but it was like Draco's. The last boy on the right had a browish black shade of hair and light freckles littering his cheeks. And all of them had green eyes, like emeralds in a small pond.

"George, you okay?" Fred asked, looking over to the boys that were staring at him.

"Uhm..." Mimery gave a action to them as if trieing to make them go away. They blinked at their sister and looked back to their notebooks. "Sorry if they scared you." She laughed lightly and contined with her potion. Aria smirked as she also began her potion making.

"Seemed they like George...or want to kill him." Aria laughed, Snape kept glancing over at them with dirty and annoyed looks.

"Yup." Mimery replied, looking up at Snape as he gave her a smirk, which was a bit odd and...creepy. She wrose an eyebrow and slowly looked back down at her notebook.

"Why do they want to kill me?" George asked, looking back over at the boys who were huddled together, whispering and chuckling to themselves.

"Because they sense you like her." Answered his twin.

"Ah..."

"Good thing Aria's brother isn't in here. He would already have skinned Fred alive." Mimery said, imagining it in her head as she looked up at the ceiling slightly.

"Glad he isn't then." Fred said, looking over at Aria who was hard at work. A necklace slipped from her shirt that hung around her neck loosely. It had three feathers on it with black stripes. One was red, another black(which had grey stripes instead of black) and the last blue. They were seperated by different looking length and fashioned fangs. She noticed this quickly and stuffed it back into her shirt, hoping no one had seen. Although she knew Fred had, she ignored the fact he had and went straight back to work.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking so much." Snape said viciously as a loud groan of other students came from the back.

---------------------------------

(Ish Thursday.)

"So, you entering or not?" Mimery asked her friend one more time. They sat on a banch along side a room that was lit blue from the Goblet's fire.

"Nah, I don't want to...die...or worse." Aria answered, looking around for Fred or her brother. "Where are the twins?" She asked, looking to Mimery for an answer.

"Just finishing up their ageing potions. They want to enter the tournament. But, according to Hermione, it's not going to work." Mimery could hear her friend take a sigh of relief. A loud cheer then came from across the room as Cedric entered his name in the Goblet. Everyone clapped, including Aria and Mimery. But it was short and quick. Another loud cheer came as Fred and George entered the room, holding up a vile of thick yellow liquid.

"Looks sick." Mimery whispered. They watched as the twins talked with Hermione for a short time and then...

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" They opened up the viles and downed the sick looking liquid and jumped into the circle. Everyone clapped loudly as their plan seemed to suceed...They put in their parchmented names in the Goblet...waited a few seconds and it seemed they had been accepted. After a few more seconds their names had been spat out at their chests, which threw them across the room. Aria quickly stood up, almost tripping as she ran over to the aid of both of them but backed away as soon as they started fighting. Everyone turned their attention to them and started to chant, "Fight! Fight!", accept for Hermione who was busy reading.

"..." Mimery looked at the Goblet with hypnotized eyes. "Worth a shot." Tearing a peace of paper from her notebook, she wrote down her name quickly _'Mimery Shaddix'_. Getting up and making sure Aria wasn't looking (knowing she'd talk her friend out of it, giving too descriptive outcomes of this.) Walking over to the Goblet quickly through the misty blue ring, she tossed her name into it's mouth and then quickly took her seat back on the bench. and grabbed her things, putting them back in her lap. Everything suddenly got quiet as Viktor Krum entered and everyone gazed upon his presence.

"Attentioin whore." Aria said, walking back over to her friend who had a slightly guilty look on her face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine and dandy." Mimery looked to her friend as they both laughed and watched the room now flood with more students.


End file.
